Nemo Pram
} - 2559= } - }} |-| Armored= } - Nighfall= } - SPC Armor= } - }} |-| |homeworld= |birth=July 2, |death=*Listed MIA in |civid=87221-01290-NP |rank=*Corporal (formerly) *Spartan (formerly) |gender=Male |height=*184 cm (pre-Spartan) *204 cm (Spartan) *218 cm post augmentations |weapons= |equipment=SPC Armor |vehicles= |hair=*Bald **Light brown |eyes=*Light blue (natural) *Light gray (augmented) |augment=* **Further improved by Forerunner augmentations |cyber= |medical= |era=* * |types= |notable=*Is a *His body was further improved by a Forerunner AI over the course of two years *Was imprinted with the personality of a Forerunner |affiliation=* (formerly) ** (formerly) *** (formerly) *** *Himself (currently) }} Nemo Pram was born and raised on Luna, the moon of Earth, by his loving parents Charles and Mary Pram. He enlisted at the age of seventeen and quickly showed that he had many talents the military desired. He graduated as a top ten of his class and immediately requested to be sent off to active duty. As a marine he first saw battle against in the inner colonies and later against the overwhelming forces of the Covenant Empire. At some point during the war asked Nemo to join the ODST. He accepted and received training on . Nemo took part in many important battles such as the and the . After the war was he approached and asked to join the newly established Spartan Branch and become a Class-II Spartan-IV, he accepted the offer. Nemo often felt proud of his many skills and talents and he and his friends often described him as a "Jack of all trades, master of none" kind of guy. Biography Childhood Nemo was born on June 2, 2518, and grew up in , a domed mare on the Earth's moon. Here he was raised by his parents Charles and Mary Pram. His father was UNSC marine and was often away, stationed on remote outer colonies. As such he always looked forward to seeing his father and hear his stories and experiences in the outer colonies. His father would often bring back a gift or two from where he was stationed that had cultural or other important objects from the worlds. This could range from toys, rocks or anything else in between. Nemo would over the years place these gifts in a small box hidden under his bed. Nemo eventually got enrolled into school and here he made many friends and kept his grades just above average though he liked the physical and practical lessons more than the theoretical lessons such as math and English. His interests in sports got his mother to go to junior gymnastics and martial arts. Here he went to multiple junior tournaments and won most of them when he got older and more experienced. In 2528 was Nemo's father stationed on Madrigal and participated in the fall of the planet. Nemo and his mother were received word of this around a month after the attack by a UNSC representative who gave Nemo a that his father was granted when he died. This medal would later play a significant in Nemo's decision to enlist years later. Enlistment and training Nemo enlisted at the age of 17 and aimed for the UNSC marines. With his body already fit there was only little that needed to be improved on and his knowledge in martial arts help greatly in hand-to-hand combat against his fellow trainees. Later in his training, his and his class of cadets was introduced to assembling and disassembling firearms and taught how to maintain them. Many of his comrades often voiced their complainants of not being allowed to take firearms to the firing ranges yet but Nemo knew from his father's stories how important it was to maintain one's weapon and swallowed his own displeasure of the boredom work and focused on assembling his gun correctly. Only a few weeks after Nemo and his fellow recruits was instructed and taught how to maintain their weapons was they pushed to the firing lines where they were taught how to handle and fire their weapons. To his drill instructors, great surprise showed Nemo just above average with every weapon he was given in his hands. He also showed just above average skills that was required in many specialties within the marines and that he could more or less fill any roll to some extent. Nemo eventually graduated as a top ten of his class and immediately asked for active duty. With the war with Covenant rapidly growing every day he was placed in a squad that was part of a force that was tasked with suppressing rebels in the inner colonies. Human-Covenant War Nemo was placed on a more remote inner world on September 13, 2536, and here he saw only little battle against rebel groups but was suddenly caught in the middle of a Covenant invasion of the planet. Nemo and his unit were tasked with holding back Covenant forces while civilians fled to the spaceports where they could be evacuated off world. Though they faced overwhelming odds most of them managed to survive the battle and Nemo was promoted to lance corporal after the battle. When he had recovered from a wound he had received from a Needler shot to the lower left arm he asked to join the ODSTs. He request was granted and he was shipped off to Reach where he would train with other ODST trainees. Again showed Nemo his impressive skills and he again asked to active duty as soon as he graduated. As an ODST, he fought in numerous battles in years to come until he was recalled to Reach where he was given a bit of shore leave. This shore leave was cut short with the Covenant invasion of Reach, beginning the events that would lead to the Fall of Reach. When The Covenant was confirmed to have infiltrated Reach he canceled his shore leave to fight again. Nemo was in the nearby area when the Covenant attacked Sword Base and participated in the defense of said base after Noble Team had been deployed there to aid in the base's defense. Over the next weeks fought Nemo in many different units due to losses and partly destroyed units having to form new whole units. He was part of securing area around the evacuation vessels during the battle of New Alexandria. He would stay and fight in New Alexandria until it was glassed, he was and other UNSC forces fled from the city only minutes before. Nemo and the rest of unit were then tasked with defending a temporary landing zone for Civilian crafts but this landing zone was attacked by Covenant special forces and Nemo was forced to board one of the transport vessels and got off planet safely. At some point after escaping the Fall of Reach was Nemo stationed at Earth as orbital security on the Destroyer UNSC Devil Smile. He was also promoted to Corporal and received a for his actions and participation in the Fall of Reach. During the Battle of Earth were Nemo and the rest of the platoon he was attached to on the Devil Smile deployed from orbit to Madrid, Spain. Nemo and the rest of the platoon deployed to aid locale military forces already in the area. Nemo got separated shortly afters his landing from his unit during a firefight with the Covenant forces when a pair of Wraiths showed up and began to bombard their positions, forcing the UNSC troops to fall back. With no support and lost in the Spanish capital he tried to find his way back to friendly lines but he was greatly hindered by Covenant patrols getting in his way. He tried to sneak past the Covenants to the best of his abilities but he was, in the end, spotted by a Kig-Yar and he had to make a run for it with two entire lances right behind him. Luckily for Nemo, he had, unbeknownst to himself, led the two lances into a killing zone laid out by surviving UNSC troops. The ambush was fast and brutal and saw most of the unprepared Covenants slaughtered within the first few seconds. What few aliens that managed to survive fled deeper into the city, intent on not losing their lives in the human ambush. Nemo, glad to see friendly faces, gladly joined the troops when they told him that they had been given orders to take out Covenant anti-air guns positioned throughout the city. Grabbing a few explosives and refilling his pockets with fresh magazines he followed the mixed unit of local police officers, army troops and marines to the nearest AA gun. There they engaged moderate Covenant resistance. Many from the mixed unit didn't survive the attack but Nemo and a few soldiers were able to secure the area around the . Nemo planted a few explosives around one of its four legs and detonated them at a safe distance, prompting the large alien AA gun to tumble over and crash against the ground. Nemo and the rest of his unit moved on to the next gun but this time, they met much harder resistance from the Covenant defending the gun. While Nemo and his men held a position with lots of thick covers that made it hard for the Covenant to eliminate the humans, they, in turn, didn't have the manpower nor the firepower to push through the Covenant line. The stalemate dragged on around three minutes before Nemo suddenly received a call over his COM-link. It was another unit that had managed to sneak up on the Covenant undetected so far but their route to the gun was through open and rough terrain that would most likely get them all killed if they tried to attack. Nemo then offered to use his unit as bait to draw away as many Covenant as possible so that the other unit could swoop in, deal with any Covenant left behind and take out the gun. Pulling away from their safe position they tried and it succeeds in drawing the majority of the Covenant away from the AA gun. But while they managed to fool the Covenant into following them, they had also left a good position and were exposed to plasma fire as they retreated further away from the large anti-air gun. Nemo was again separated from his unit. He tried to head back to the Mantis to join the other unit but was tackled to the ground half way there by a Sangheili that had spotted him. Nemo tried desperately to fight back but the Sangheili only toyed with his pitiful attempts to retaliate by letting him go just to hunt him down again and again. Getting beaten up badly with quite a few broken ribs and blood running into his eyes from when the Sangheili had thrown him into a wall. The Sangheili moved to pick him by his throat but hadn't seen that he had managed to pick up a shard of sharp glass the moment before. With a quick movement, before the Sangheili squeezed his head flat, he stabbed the glass through its right eye. The Sangheili let go of him in shock and stepped back only to its head to explode in a shower of blood and gore from a sniper round to the head. Nemo, too beaten and broken to get back up could only lay on the ground until his savior, an ODST from his original unit, came to pick him up. His comrade called for an evac so that Nemo could receive medical treatment now, The Mantis having been destroyed while Nemo had handed his ass by the Sangheili. Nemo spends the rest of the War in an underground bunker where he received treatment for his wounds. When he had recovered enough to be discharged from the hospital was he invited to a ceremony where medals were distributed among many of the wounded troops from the battle for Earth. Here he received the for helping in securing the skies for UNSC air forces to target Covenant positions and making it possible for the UNSC to evacuate civilians and bring in reinforcements. Post War Nemo eventually went back to active duty after a few month of vacation. Before he was assigned a new position he was confronted by members of the first class of SPARTAN-IVs. They gave him the offer to join the second class of SPARTAN-IVs to which he accepted without hesitation. Working out the paperwork with his superiors first, he was then transferred to the space station where the trainees were to undergo a hard training program that would qualify them for augmentation. It was during this training program that Nemo befriended the members of his soon-to-be-formed fireteam. Nemo and the rest of his new friends completed the program with flying colors and they all received the augmentations. Nemo barely got time to adjust to his new body before the drill instructors threw a new training program in his face o further develop his augmented body and let him get familiarized with the . Nemo became more confident with his enhanced body over the next weeks and became scored high on most of the tests and challenges that he was presented. Of course, he couldn't have done it without his friends that stood by his side all the way through the hard training. Nemo gave the position as team leader of Fireteam Styx, leading his four friends into battle. Nemo and the rest Fireteam Styx participated in many battles over the year, particular against the resurfacing . Through these battles bonded the team closer and they were often seen together even when they were given shore leave. As a former ODST, he favored the Nightfall armor and requested it to become his standard issued armor. The mission to Harpy VI In January 2256 was Nemo and his team stationed on the UNSC Claymore, a specialized research vessel, along with four other SPARTAN-IV fireteams. The teams of Spartans were tasked with investigating and the retrieval of Forerunner artifacts. The vessel spent the better part of three months searching in unexplored space they finally found a moon, orbiting a large gas giant called Harpy, with Forerunner structures on its surface. Nemo, his team and the other Spartan teams were immediately deployed to secure the Forerunner facilities. Hours went by as the Nemo and the other Spartans explored the massive ruins, going deeper and deeper into the ground It was then that their vessel ordered them back to the ship ASAP due to Covenant ships entering the orbit of Harpy. The Covenant ships made a beeline for the moon. The hostile ships were upon them before they evacuate but luckily the research vessel managed to hide from the Covenant for now. The five Spartan teams, however, were not so lucky when Covenant ground forces discovered them and engaged them in combat. A heated battle both within and outside the ruins erupted as the Fireteams tried to get away from the ruins and into a nearby, dense forest. Nemo and Fireteam Styx was not so lucky and they became trapped in the ruins, forced to go deeper into it to find another way out. It was also at this time that Their luck turned for the worst as the facility's came to life and began attacking both the Spartans and the Covenant. In the heat of the battle was Nemo hit by a plasma grenade. The blast blew right through his shield and armor, burning the majority of the body but he somehow managed to survive the blast of superheated plasma. Believing he died in the blast the rest of Nemo's team left him behind and escaped the facility. Nemo, unconscious but still alive, was taken by the Sentinels to the facility's that had discovered that he was a Reclaimer. The Ancilla's captive Nemo painfully awoke on top of a smooth metal table, his body locked in place by a . A hovering, introducing itself as 820 Measured Truth. Measured explained how he wanted to save Nemo due to him being a Reclaimer. Nemo, at first, was happy to hear that but soon realized that the Monitor wasn't planning on just fixing his wounds, which it already did as painful as it could manage without Nemo losing consciousness. After having "fixed" his burned body it began to improve on it as well, forcing it through countless augmentations as slowly and as painful as possible. Nemo eventually turned insane from all the pain that the crazy Monitor inflicted on him. It was also during this torture that a voice began to slowly awaken inside his head. Nemo, at first, dismissed the voice as him going insane but as the torture went on he eventually began listing to it. The voice told that it used to be a Forerunner named First Light Weaves Perpetual Conflict from the . The two talked whenever the Forerunner resurfaced in Nemo's mind during the torture and while Conflict, as arrogant and superior as he acted towards Nemo, wouldn't admit it the two became somewhat awkward friends. The days turned into weeks which in turn turned into months of never ending pain and torture for Nemo, much to the sadistic Forerunner AI's great delight. After two whole years of torture, having long since lost his mind in all the pain managed Nemo to escape when the Monitor let its guard down for but a moment when it had shut off the containment field. Nemo, not feeling the pain anymore jumped at the Monitor and with his much greater strength, he managed to shatter its eye, blinding it and make a run for it. Enraged the Monitor send its Sentinels after him but he succeeded in fighting them off with a Sentinel beam he had salvaged from a downed drone. Fighting his way out of the facility he quickly discovered that the remnant faction was still on the planet, trying to get through the facility's defenses. Nemo led a large number of Sentinels into the nearby Covenant camp where the aliens, shocked and confused attacked the Sentinels. With the majority of the Sentinels distracted was Nemo able to destroy the rest that was still following him. Taking advantage of the chaos his was able to board and hide in a Covenant transport vessel that was about to lift off from the camp. Nemo, now armed with a Storm rifle he had gotten from a slain Sangheili, killed the rest of the transport's small grew and sped past the Covenant fleet waiting in orbit before they knew what had happened to the vessel and entered slipspace. Return Nemo exited slipspace months after he had escaped Harpy IV above on October 26, 2558. Nemo surrendered his vessel to and he was taking in for interrogation on how he was still alive. Nemo gave them his report on what he had been through for the last two years, keeping the fact that he had a Forerunner inside his head a secret when Conflict warned him about revealing that fact. He was then asked to partake in a few tests to record the changes to his body. Much to Conflicts protests does Nemo still agree to this. ONI, fascinated by the genetic augmentations Nemo have received, tries to restrain Nemo and lock him in a cell. Nemo resisted and manage to overwhelm and wound more than sixteen guards before he succumbs to large amounts of anesthetics substances fired from handguns and shocks from . He is placed in a containment cell in a secret ONI research facility in the until the ONI overseer could figure out how to deal with him. Earth riots Nemo Woke up the day after he was apprehended to the chaos of the Created attack on Earth and that the facility had lost all power from the EMP attack. Using his enhanced strength he was eventually able to break open the door to his cell and escape. He then fought his way through the confused guards and personal that got in his way, even going so far as to kill a few of them. On his out he entered a laboratory that finished a prototype for a Semi-Powered Combat Armor. Liking what he saw he put on the armor and hacked into the facility's files before fleeing the screen. Getting outside the facility he fled into the city and created a base of operations in an old, rundown industry sector of the city. From there he recruited escaped prisoners from nearby overrun prisons and other street gangs. He showed them where ONI hid weapons and launched raids against these places before fortifying the old industry sector with whatever he and his men could find to build walls with. Appearance The entire front of Nemo's body is covered in partly burned wounds, almost sickly white skin and light gray eyes that looks like they have sunken deep into his skull. His skin looks like its very dry and tight around his well toned scared body. Nemo is bald and haven't grown any facial hair. Its unknown if he even can grow facial hair after augmentations he unwillingly received during 820 Measured Truth's torture. Nemo is usually seen wearing a black hoodie with gold trims and a large hood to hide his scared face under while he also wears a pair of loose dark gray jeans whenever he isn't wearing armor. His old dog tags can usually be seen either around his neck or strapped around his left hand with writing scraped over by a knife. Personality Nemo was known as a rather nice, though still serious guy and his skills within many fields made him a guy that his comrades often sought out for help. He always willing to lend out his help and was also known for being a rather good leader with small groups of people. After his torture and becoming ONI's prisoners almost as soon as he got back has left him paranoid, cold, revengeful and insane. Though insane, he hasn't lost his sharp mind actually quite the opposite due to the Forerunner augmentations he underwent while being tortured. He has no longer any regards for life and is willing to sacrifice hundreds if will further his goals even a little. He can also be said to suffer from a form of Schizophrenia as he often seen talking to himself to the outsider though in reality he is simply conversing with Conflict that have begun to resurface more often as time goes on. When this happens he will often carry himself with an air of superiority and arrogance towards everyone around him, even going so far a physically assault others that gets to near him with seemingly no warning. Equipment SPC Armor Semi-Powered Combat Armor (shortened; SPC Armor) is a more combat orientated armor than the SPI armor. It is build with a much less powerful servo skeleton than that of the famous MJOLNIR. It was designed to see if normal troops could be enhanced without breaking every bone in their body like the MJOLNIR did. Category:Vadumverse Antagonists